


Iron Control

by MissCricket



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, Grey Wardens, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCricket/pseuds/MissCricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one challenges Nathaniel Howe like new recruit Carver Hawke does, but Nathaniel's self control is legendary and he is sure that no matter what he will be able to resist this boy. That is until he hears Carver's unintentionally filthy mouth, and suddenly ...resisting seems futile.</p><p>Also starring the Awakening crew and a snarky Female Cousland. With guest appearances by King Alistair, Teyrn Fergus Cousland and his wife Teyrna Anora, and Garrett Hawke...who cockblocks his little brother even when he's in another country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Kink Meme prompt:
> 
> "Carver talks dirty unintentionally turning his LI on. Any LI works..."
> 
> Inspired by Kelly, who RP's Nathaniel to my Carver, and completely sold my soul to this pairing.

Nathaniel had never been one to struggle with duty and honour.

In this he believed he had been fortunate to be brought up as a noble, and without the direct influence of his parents on him. Oh he had ached for his father’s approval, as any son did, but Rendon Howe’s influence had been limited. No the men who had influenced Nathaniel were the tutors and the weapons masters that his father hired to teach his heir about the world. 

The training master had been a strong older man, with thick red hair that he tied back and a voice like booming thunder. But he had taught Nathaniel about fighting, and fighting with honour. Even though Nathaniel’s skills leant to the more subtle roguish combat, he made sure that his pupil knew about honour.

Hence why his initial idea to assassinate Ephena Cousland had veered so completely off course.

Damn honour.

Now, with his father gone, and his place amongst the Warden’s assured, he could embrace his reputation as a stern man, with an iron code of honour.

That code of honour however...did not involve wanting to throw recruits down on the ground and ravish them on the training grounds.

In all his years, no man or woman had affected him as badly as the young Carver Hawke, whom Stroud had brought back from the Deep Roads. Something about the boy lit something inside Nathaniel, stirred something primal and powerful and demanding. He wanted him, he wanted him so fucking badly and it scared him a little just how wildly his body reacted to that stubborn face and flashing eyes.

It didn’t make sense really. Carver was a complete brat. He backchatted, made snide asides, flaunted control, fought his commanders at every possible opportunity. But as time passed and the boy settled into his place at Amaranthine, the defiance ebbed a little and changed into a more channelled force.

Carver never trained at less than a hundred percent, he threw everything of himself into fighting, and with the training that the Warden’s provided, his skills accelerated at an impressive rate. He was smart too, picking up on inconsistencies, and often frustrating his trainers with his bratty attitude and ability to get under people’s skin.

Naturally Ephena, Sigrun, Oghren and Velanna loved him.

Velanna loved the fact he didn’t ask her incessant questions, just allowed her to brood in peace in his company. She also found his experience with another Dalish mage interesting, and often could be found asking him about the other elf he had known back in Kirkwall.

Oghren loved winding the boy up, enjoying stirring him and the passionate responses he would spit back. He also loved the fact that Carver would drink with him, often after many of the other Warden’s lay passed out around them. Carver claimed that the Hanged Man had prepared him for this, like a drinking training yard. Oghren approved.

And as for Sigrun and Ephena?

Well those two women just loved the reactions that Carver inspired in Nathaniel.

In the end being in the Grey Warden’s was like having a whole new family. Velanna was the prickly cousin that everyone invited to things but eyed warily. Oghren was the uncle everyone wished would drink less at Satinalia. Stroud was the half sibling you knew was family but never quite felt like he belonged, and who didn’t come to family things half the time. And Sigrun and Ephena...well they were the interfering little sisters.

“You’re too uptight,” Ephena informed him, reaching over his shoulder at dinner to steal his last baked potato chip, “You need to relax that iron control once in a while. Do something wild.”

“Have more than a single tankard of cider.” Sigrun chimed in, leaning against his shoulder as she snagged one of his left over pieces of meat, “Dance a little...shag that recuit you keep eyeing.”

Nobody had managed to get Nathaniel to loosen his self control.

And no matter how tempting that Carver Hawke was...

He wasn’t going to break.

~*~

Oh Maker...he was going to break.

Nathaniel clutched at the seat in the Healer waiting rooms, listening to the sounds that came from inside. Carver was in there....getting a post mission rub down from a healer apprentice they had recruited, a pretty girl named Eilonwy. 

Nathaniel didn’t like her.

Right now she had her hands on Carver’s naked flesh, massaging him with those long, deft fingers and Nathaniel did not approve. Surely there was someone older...fatter who could do that just as well.

His control wasn’t close to snapping because of Eilonwy having her hands on him however.

Oh no.

Carver was loud.

He moaned, and groaned and murmured encouragement. He said things like ‘harder’ and ‘deeper’, and ‘get your fingers deep in there’ and ‘oh fuck this feels so good’ and ‘please there’.

Nathaniel was so hard in his leather armour he thought he might come in his gear without even touching himself. 

Which was why he hadn’t gotten up and left yet.

Sigrun was sitting beside him, watching his face avidly, and hopefully unaware of just how desperate the situation had gotten downstairs. He had a book on his lap, a treatise on elfroot compared to other herbs. And when things got a little too desperate he tried reading it to maintain control.

“Oh Maker...” Carver moaned.

_’Elfroot unlike other restorative plants has the ability to also restore a bit of energy, which makes it the preferred reagent for potions pertaining to those likely to use it in a combat setting...’_

“Right there, right there, don’t stop.”

_’ELFROOT IS A MEMBER OF THE POTANACIOUS FAMILY OF HERBS...’_

“You feel so gooood.”

“He is so vocal.” Sigrun said approvingly, her unblinking smoky green eyes fixed on Nathaniel’s flushed face, “I wonder if he sounds like that when someone’s really doing him...”

Nathaniel snapped.

“I’ll come back later.” He said, standing abruptly and fleeing from the room, hurtling off at a limping run until he reached his chambers and desperately fumbling at his armour.

Finally he got it open and wrapped his hand around his length.

A wild moan left his lips as two strokes later and he came, hard, sinking to the ground, back against the wall from the sheer bonelessness that followed.

That boy was going to be the death of him.


	2. Respecting

“You will be the death of me Cousland!” 

Nathaniel slammed his way into the Warden-Commander’s office, face flushed and hair slightly dishevelled from the multitude of times he’d run his hands through it that morning.

Ephena didn’t even deny it, just leaning back in her chair with that little catlike smirk she got sometimes, around her mouth.

“You know, this needn’t get as dramatic as that.” The evil woman said, one of her knees tucked up against her chest as she sat in the large chair before the desk, “It’s just wrestling classes. You wouldn’t die if you weren’t exploding with all that pent up sexual frustration.”

“Ephena!”

“Nathaniel,” the young woman mocked back, “Stop being such a big baby and go pounce your pretty recruit like a good boy.”

“He’s technically under my Command. It’s unethical!”

“Excuses!” Ephena waved her hand, “Grey Warden’s give up a lot when we join. Least we can do is allow ourselves some harmless pleasures.”

The archer pointed at her threateningly.

“Stop meddling. I’m not going to shag Hawke.”

“Yes you are.”

“No, I’m ruddy well not!” Nathaniel growled at her, “Leave it be Ephena, I can manage my own bloody sex life.”

“Clearly not,” She responded, tapping the end of her quill to her lips, “Since you haven’t had a shag since you joined the Wardens and that was four years ago. Too long Nathaniel.”

“I might have shagged Anders.” He retorted back.

“Yeaaaah, but you didn’t,” The Commander flashed him a falsely sweet smile, “Because you’re a stick in the bloody mud, aren’t you?”

“I don’t have time for this,” Nathaniel turned to leave, “Stop throwing the boy in my way Cousland.”

“Then stop watching him with those damn pining eyes!” Ephena yelled after him as he left the office, “STOP LOOKING ALL WISTFUL NATHANIEL!”

“NOT LISTENING TO YOU COUSLAND!”

Ephena stuck her head out of her office, “I AM YOUR COMMANDER! RESPECT ME!”

The slamming door to the wing of rooms was her only response.

Ephena grinned and disappeared back into her office.

~*~

Carver disappearing from training to go to Ephena Cousland’s office was not a good sign.

Nathaniel tried to ignore it, and tried to ignore the shifty feelings that he got whenever the boy was out of his sight. Instead he put the other new recruits through some jogging excursuses.

When Carver returned, he looked thoughtful, which was dangerous, and he strolled insolently past Nathaniel, which was just plain annoying.

For that, Nathaniel gave him extra work.

“Maker, Nathaniel,” Stroud muttered from beside him, “What have you got against the lad?”

“What?” Nathaniel looked at him with a frown, “Nothing!”

“Really?” Stroud’s eyebrow arched, “Because you are so much harder on him than any of the others.”

“He’s more disrespectful than any of the others.” 

“He has some spirit yes,” Stroud looked out at the solitary recruit remaining on the training grounds, doing the extra exercises, “But he is not bad.”

“Are you quite finished Stroud?” Nathaniel growled back, feeling even more grumpy now.

“For now.” Stroud replied, strolling away, “Be careful though Howe, the other recruits have begun to notice you’re hard on him too.”

Nathaniel scowled and folded his arms tightly as he watched Carver finish up his exercises.

Finally the boy came over to him, hair damp and curling across his forehead, but blue eyes as defiant as ever.

“Anything else, _sir_.” He gritted out, clearly angry at him for the extra work.

“You need to learn to watch your mouth Hawke.” He retorted, “Or it will get you in more trouble than this.”

He ignored the little voice in his head, that sounded disturbingly like Ephena, that muttered about how Nathaniel wanted to watch Carver’s mouth, and a lot else besides. Maker was his own head turning against him now?

“Noted.” Carver glared at him resentfully, “I’ll kiss your arse properly next time... _Commander_.”

It was so wrong that that growled title, and the arse kissing comment was enough to get him to full straining hardness, within a few heartbeats.

Little brat.

“Just pick up your fucking act.” Nathaniel replied roughly, “The Warden’s don’t need useless recruits.”

He ignored the hurt that flashed across the boy’s face, and steeled himself as the lad strode off towards the wing of the Keep that the recruits stayed in.

This was necessary.

He shouldn’t want the boy so damn much.

Well there was only one thing for it. He was going to have to stay away from Carver Hawke.


End file.
